<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being a Parent Means Wanting to Give Your Child the World (Including the Option to Destroy It) by ckret2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252905">Being a Parent Means Wanting to Give Your Child the World (Including the Option to Destroy It)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2'>ckret2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Inaccurate Christianity, Family Fluff, Gen, Inaccurate Christianity, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie stared in shock across the dinner table at her parents. “You mean I’m the Antichrist?!”</p><p>Lucifer and Lilith winced and exchanged a glance. Lilith said, “We’d wanted to wait until you were older to bring it up.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being a Parent Means Wanting to Give Your Child the World (Including the Option to Destroy It)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got an ask like "Any cute headcanons when it comes to Lucifer being a good father? Your little fanfic with him and baby Charlie was absolutely precious!" and I was like, I don’t have any <i>specific</i> headcanons to share, but I <i>do</i> have a Magne family ficlet I’ve been wanting an excuse to write, so here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie stared in shock across the dinner table at her parents. “You mean I’m the Antichrist?!”</p><p>Lucifer and Lilith winced and exchanged a glance. Lilith said, “We’d wanted to wait until you were older to bring it up.”</p><p>“But I <em>can’t</em> be,” Charlie insisted. “We covered it in school! There’s actual prophecies!”</p><p>“Oh, you’re already studying the end times?” Lucifer asked, leaning forward with interest.</p><p>“<em>Yeah,</em> Dad. Since like, last decade,” Charlie said. “And the woman chosen to carry the Antichrist has to be a virgin! But you guys have been married for <em>ages!</em> You didn’t wait until you decided to have me to have sex, did you?”</p><p>Lucifer laughed. “Oh, sweetie. We didn’t even wait until marriage.”</p><p>Lilith shot him an irritated look.</p><p>Lucifer sobered up, got into dad mode, and quickly added, “Which is a <em>completely</em> valid life choice you can make, as long as you and your partners are all adults and have talked about your limitations and boundaries.”</p><p>Lilith had meant for the look to convey that she didn’t want him sharing the details of their love life with their daughter, but decided turning it into a miniature parent lecture was good enough.</p><p>“But then,” Charlie said, “if Mom wasn’t a virgin, then I <em>can’t</em> be the Antichrist! Unless…” She looked between her parents with growing terror in her eyes. “Is Mom not really my Mom?!”</p><p>“Oh, honey!” Lilith reached across the table to take Charlie’s hand. “Of course I am. Even if we <em>weren’t</em> related by blood, I’d be your mother. I’ve raised you for over a century—if that doesn’t make me your mother, nothing does.” She smiled. “But I am, also, your mother by blood.”</p><p>“Oh.” The panic drained out of Charlie’s eyes. She slouched back in her seat, relieved.</p><p>“I’m just not your mother by birth,” Lilith said. “We had you through a surrogate.”</p><p>“Lovely lady,” Lucifer piped up. “Absolute delight to work with.”</p><p>“Very game for the whole ‘occult satanic ritual’ thing,” Lilith agreed. “You don’t find many women who are comfortable with being tied up naked on a stone altar in a summoning circle <em>and</em> who are virgins.”</p><p>“Her name was Mary. The irony still tickles me.”</p><p>Charlie processed this new information silently, a worried look on her face, hand still in her mother’s. When she stretched out her other hand, Lucifer quickly took it. “You did all that so I could be the Antichrist?”</p><p>“Sure did,” Lucifer said, and Lilith nodded.</p><p>“But… I-I…” Charlie’s voice failed her for a moment. Lilith squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she went on: “I don’t… What if I don't <em>want</em> to be the Antichrist?”</p><p>Lilith and Lucifer burst out laughing.</p><p>Charlie gave them an affronted look. “What?”</p><p>“Oh—baby—” Lucifer shook his head, grinning. “We’ve known you weren’t going to be the Antichrist since that time we gave you a sword for your playdate with those imp kids, and instead of decapitating them you used it to knight them and play at being the Knights of the Round Table.”</p><p>“You wanted me to decapitate them?!”</p><p>Lucifer shrugged. “We thought <em>you</em> might want to. We just wanted to give you the option!”</p><p>“And that was what having you through a surrogate was about: giving you options,” Lilith said soothingly. “When we decided to have a child, we had no idea whether you would want to be the Antichrist or not; but if you <em>did</em>, we wanted to make sure that future was open to you.”</p><p>“Meeting the requirements for your birth only means you <em>could</em> go on to be the Antichrist. It doesn’t mean you’re destined to be,” Lucifer said. “You can be <em>anything</em> you want. The whole universe is open to you!”</p><p>Slowly, the worried look on Charlie’s face disappeared; and by the end she was smiling. “Thanks.” She squeezed both of her parents’ hands. They squeezed back.</p><p>As they got back to their dinner, Charlie asked, “Can I meet Mary? The one who gave birth to me?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Lilith said, and glanced at Lucifer. “Do you still have her address?”</p><p>“Sssomewhere.” He could dig it up; and if he couldn’t, how hard could it be to track down the woman who’d carried the Princess of Hell? “You <em>did</em> meet her once. She came by to visit you a couple weeks after she died.”</p><p>“You probably don’t remember,” Lilith said, “you were only a few decades old.”</p><p>Charlie rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as she tried to recall, then she shook her head. “Uh-uh.”</p><p>“I’ll set something up,” Lucifer said cheerily.</p><p>“Do you think she’ll be disappointed if I don’t become the Antichrist? After going through a whole ritual and everything…”</p><p>“Nooo no no,” Lucifer waved away the suggestion. “She did it in exchange for mortal wealth and power! Not <em>specifically</em> to make the Antichrist. In fact, I bet she’ll be happy you don’t want to bring about Armageddon.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, you’d be surprised how many humans are anti-Armageddon.”</p><p>“<em>Huh</em>.” Charlie turned that idea over in her mind as she picked at her food.</p><p>Lilith asked Charlie, “What <em>do</em> you want to do with your life after school? Have you thought about it?”</p><p>Charlie smacked her hands on the table and jumped to her feet, grinning broadly enough to expose the full lengths of her sharp eye teeth. “I want to play the harlequin in opera buffa!”</p><p>“Opera! That’s our girl!” Lucifer leaned across the table, offering his hand to Charlie to high five. “And the one with the rainbow costume, it suits you!”</p><p>Charlie smacked his hand, laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact! The "harlequin" character archetype from Italian theater was derived from older devil character archetypes. And also their costumes look like <a href="https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fb/Tivoli_Gardens_-_Harlequin.jpg">this</a> which seems like the exact excessive amount of colors that the child version of Charlie "Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow" Magne would want to wear.</p><p>Original post available on <a href="https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/613244371013402624/any-cute-headcanons-when-it-comes-to-lucifer-being">tumblr</a>. Comments/reblogs there are very welcome (as are comments here)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>